


Forgot10 Realms

by HVuples



Category: Ben 10 Series, Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HVuples/pseuds/HVuples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if an alien shapeshifting superheroes was to land in a world of Swords and Sorcery? Ben Tennyson in Faerun... how will it change the fate of this world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Ed Greenwood, Wizards of the Coasts and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Forgotten Realms or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Chapter One

They had been hired for the simple mission of guarding the caravan of mix goods to the stop down the line. It had seemed easy, with all of the piles of simple trade goods. Till they were attacked by bandits, ones with special escorts which were unusual for simple thieves. Some kind of arcane and divine spell-caster were with them, as the defenders tried to protect the cargo. However the wagon was overturned and the cargo was busted and opened allowing for the secrets hidden in the cargo to be revealled. It also allowed for the wagon to be used as a make shift shelter.

"Any idea what kind of stuff this can be?" asked Talindra, as she fired some arcana spellcasting to keep the warriors off their backs.

"Some odds and ends, not sure the power of these things. Some magic weapons and some other magic stuff which is a mixed bag. I'm not sure that anything here could be of use. I'm wondering how they figured out we had all of this stuff." said the divine spell user, Rowan as she picked through the things, while her Gondsman was battle for her as cover.

"What do you have there, Rowan?" asked Talindra as she saw the Tiefling pick up what looked like a simple short sword which was engraved with lucky symbols, including the holy symbol of Tymora.

"Looks like an old luckblade. Magical, allowing for the ability to change luck of the user as well as the off chance of having three or less wishes in it. A powerful tool, but we're going to need to use it as a last resort. How is the battle fairing?" asked Roawn as she looked over the defensive barrier they had made out of what remained of the wagon.

"Most of the fighters and other warriors are down, while there's more thieving bastards left. Managed to kill their priest and their mage is wounded. If I could only get the scum out of the way, we could save most of the fighters... I think. Any ideas what to do next Rowan.

A half-orc warrior who was leading the bandits began to speak, "Surrender now girls, and I'll make sure that you'll live long and... useful lives with my handsome men. We have you out numbered."

The two women looked at each other as the Techsmith, pulled out the sword she had found and thought hard for the right words. For wishes were tricky things, which could be turned against you in so many ways. She took one breath and then...

"I wish we had a hero to help defend and protect us!"

As the wish was spoken the mystic energies echo through the multiverse in an perfect instant. Searching for the perfect method to fulfill the wish.

Who granted wishes were debatable. Miracle spells were granted by deities to their faithful, but gods could also grant wishes as well. Much easier when in their home plane, which made wishing in the domain of an enemy god a dangerous thing. Also beings of great cosmic power could also use their power to grant wishes. Devils, Demons, Angels, Elements and so on... Also easier for them to do on their home planes.

Interestingly, this wish spell was answered in a moment by a most unusual being. One could call him a time elemental, especially on Faerun. Yet he had other names... the most common being, Professor Paradox. The Wish having come to him like an answered prayer. For right now, a dear friend of his was being attack by a temporal weapon which was trying to unmake him. Gained by a mad warlord, hoping the erasing of Paradox's friend who was also a great hero, would leave the powerful tool the hero wore unguarded in a new timeline.

'Yes, this powerful energy is just the thing to save Benjamin... but it will be at a price.' thought Paradox as he used his power over time to bleed the time-ripping energy of the weapon through the power of the wish. Ben Tennyson flickered for a moment, more then enough for his partner to attack the villain and shatter the temporal weapon, before returning right where he was. And right where he wasn't.

For the strange element of time was forced into the wish, creating multiple quantum copies of the young adult, sent to any and all places where a hero was needed to defend and protect those in need. These Bens would likely never come home or stay permanently, as there was already a Ben here as well. Some Bens were just dropped into the worlds, while others were intergrated into those worlds. In some there were analogues of his friends and his enemies. All echos of power amplifying power.

'I and my counterparts will try to help these Bens as much as I can.' thought Paradox as he watched the splintering in the universe.

Returning the the wagon attack, the air rippled as the wish used the energies used to summon a young man. He wore a shirt in the shades of black, white and mostly green. It had a number 10 on it as well. His pants were black and so were his shoes. His hair was brown and short, his eyes are bright green. His skin was lightly tanned pale skin, like he had spent some time in the outdoors but not too much. On his left wrist was some kind of bracer. He looked up at situation, where bodies of dead, dying and injured people were surrounded by men with weapons. Looking back he could see women in a wagon, trying to defend themselves.

Acting with quick thought, he decided to do something. Pulling out his left wrist, he summoned some kind of illusionary image of something. The warriors were confuse at his actions, before the bracer summoned some kind of pillar. The man slammed down on the pillar and... changed.

He had transformed into some kind of ape-man, somewhere between a gorilla and a man. He had black, white and yellow fur with four fingers on his hands. Hands which had bolts on the sides of them. Bolts were also on the side of his head, along with yellow horn like things. His eyes wer bright green. His face, toes and fingers were grey which were surrounded by the black fur. His waist, which held a green belt with some kind of symbol on it, was also black to a point on his legs. After black fur, there was white lightning bolt shaped fur, which was followed by yellow fur on most his torso, legs and arms. The ape-man called out, "Shocksquatch!"

The warriors were ready for battle know as they saw this figure as an enemy. They raised their weapon as they charged at the figure before him. The ape-man smiled as he moved his hands... and fired lightning from them. Which given they were using metal weapons, armor which had at least some metal on them, plus some metal items. This shocked the melee fighters with a jolt of power, but the archers were not to be harmed as they were held in back and were firing at the figure. When the arrows hit...

"Shouldn't this be hurting more then this?" asked the creature as he fired some lightning bolts at the archers. Which hit some of them, and intimidated the rest into breaking their positions and running. The figure then pulled the arrows out of him, but notice they didn't leave any wounds. He then turned to the two women behind him and asked, "What they heck is going on?"

Later...

Ben was sitting in the middle of a Macguyvered medical treatment station, as the woman called Rowan used some kind of magic to heal most of those who were dying or injured. Talindra was gathering and covering the few members of the caravans who had died in the attack. He was helping out in any way he could. Assisting with healing, covering and moving corpses, and gathering up the scattered cargo goods. He was also reacting to many of the things he was seeing, such as many of the people on th caravan were human but some were not. Including both women...

Talindra was slightly shorter, just around five feet, as well as lighter then the human average. Her skin was pale, and looked blue in certain points. Her hair was also a medium shade of blue with blue eyes flecked with gold. The fact she also had larger then normal pointed ears was noticible. She was dressed in some kind of middle ages or renaissance clothing of pants plus a tunic. She had bags which seemed to be holding books of some kind as well as some weird odds and ends. On her hip was a holder for a dagger. More holders for daggers were on her arms and legs.

Rowan was different as well, some kind of human like alien or mutant like Talindra. She had deep red skin, like flaming crimson and two sets of small horns on the top of her head above her forehead. He could also swear he was smelling some kind of sulfur around her. Her clothing was some leather armor which covered her chest, arms and legs. Over that was a leather sash of red which held all kinds of parts and tools as well as a pouch at the hip. She wore knives as well, including one in her boots.

Some of the other people in the caravan were human but were also some kind of third alien lifeform which resembled people with dwarfism on Earth, but looked more like the dwarves from legends and myth.

Working with Rowan was some kind of robot made from metal and wood, like some kind of machine woman from the middle ages. Rowan called it her Gondsman and was using it to perform tacks to help like Ben was doing.

As he worked on things, he noticed everything suddenly become very silent. Looking around he noticed everyone was frozen in their actions. He was figuring out what had happened when he heard a familiar voice, "Hello Benjamin!"

He turned around to see it was Professor Paradox, in his steampunk imagined outfit. Ben answered his friend, "Professor, what's happened? One minute I was attacked by the weapon you warned us about, the next I'm in some kind of battle."

"When the weapon hit you, it began to delete you from the universe. Erasing your existance from the very fabric of time, causing it to be rewritten without you. However, at the same time, those two young ladies you have met used a magical weapon to make a wish for someone to help you. The potential energy of the spell was just what I needed to alter the power of the weapon, preventing it's elimination of Ben Tennyson from the universe.

There were side effects and unintended consequences. The fact is wish alter the weapon so instead of erasing Ben Tennyson, it quantumly cloned him. One Ben remained in the home universe. An unknown number of Bens... which include yourself... were placed in an unknown number of universes. Like this one. The fact of the matter is you came into existance in this universe. You could return to your own universe, but then we would have two or more Bens in one universe. So there is that." answered Paradox giving a quick summary of what had happened.

"So if I go back, there will already be another me with my friends and family. This is way to heavy to take in at once. I'm going to need time to think about it." said Ben as he moved to sit on a box from the caravan.

"Which maybe a limited resource for you. This world is a world of swords and sorcery, much like a role playing game. But here the monsters are real. As are the gods, divine beings who have powers beyond that of mortals. Of the aliens you have access to presently, only Alien X might have greater power then the collective of the deities who live in this universe.

There are also fiends, devils and demons, who hold great and dark powers. Angels are real here. Wizards who can alter the fabric of reality also walk the land. The threats you face will be many if you remain, but also are the allies which you could make. You must be warey of the forces in this world, both mortal and immortal.

I suggest learning more of this world from those who can help you, even if you leave. You will need the knowledge to continue on in this universe in safety. The moment you stepped into this universe, many beings have detected your presences. Ancient prophecies have been rewritten, much as time could have been if the weapon had been successful. The future of the world of Toril has been sundered by your rebirth in this place. The plague which was to occur is now gone, but what will replace it is unknown as time sorts itself out.

I can only give you advice and aid as much as I can. Your destiny will be defined by the choices you make. I leave you to think on what that destiny will be." said Paradox as he vanished and time began again as Ben wonder what he had gotten himself into. Wondering if he could make it through the mental challenges which were coming, even with the aid of the Omnitrix.

Across the Realms and beyond...

The truth was the power of the Omnitrix and the lifeforms within it, the advance technology within it, and it's ability to adapt to function in the different physics of the realms were altering the realms. Forward into the future as well as back into the past, as the present linked up both of them.

Gods and goddesses had many powers, including the power of knowing things which are linked to their portfolio which are the things they are deities of. Ben 10 echoes over multiple different aspects of the universe, many different portfolios. Which meant it would not be long before many of those same deities would turn their minds to Ben Tennyson. Which was why Ao, the overgod of the realms, was gathering the deities together to discuss the change in what was in the realms.

At the same time, many powerful non-deities were gaining knowledge on Ben 10. Seeking out knowledge for power, they were constantly scrying for things like the Omnitrix. The Archdevils, the Demon Princes, the Elemental Lords, and so on. The knowledge of the Galvan device would not be lost on them for long. Immortal beings, they had years to prepare plans and learn to adapt to sudden changes like this.

Spell-users of all type, whether arcana or divine or even psionic, were changed by the arrival. One of the main types of magic which was common to all forms of magic, or powers like magic, was the power of divination. The magic to see the past, view any place in the present or reveal the different pathways of the future. The injection of Ben by way of temporal energies had ripple effects on the divinations. Which had an ironic effect of creating centuries old prophecies which just existed less then a day before.

Information which was now in the hands of any number of magic users, the governments and organizations which they belonged with, as well as anyone who can read what they have written on it.

Ripples were moving out from Ben, some slowly and some of them rapidly. Which would cause the days which would follow to be eventful. The curse of may you live in interesting times had never been as true.

One of those ripples hit a secret mountain castle, which was built on top of the bubbling pool of lava and magma. Unnatural lava and magma as it was produce by a number of captured and sealed elementals from the Planes of Fire and Earth. In the castle are massive manufactering or weapons, armor and tools. Filling the castle, where they are shrunk and stored with as many packed into it as it could.

In the tallest tower in the centre of the keep was quarters of the leader of the castle, a man with many heavy clothing hidding his body. All one could see was a face, with scars and a missing eye replaced by a magical gemstone. He looked out of a balcony at the area around the mountain and speaks but one word, "Omnitrix!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The Jade Hourglass rises,  
Time is sundered and rewritten,  
Toril is changed forever."  
\--Prophecies of the Jade Hourglass by Notican Noam

Ches 10th, 1385 DR, Year of the Jade Hourglass

The gods can feel what happens to their worshippers, the degree depends on their level of power. Even the least demigod can feel what happens to their worshippers if it effects more then a thousand of them in the past or present. As they move to Lesser, the number is half and the time expands. Intermediate Powers can feel what effects each member of their flock, while Greater Powers can feel what happens to their worshippers even into the future. To give a rough and basic explanation.

Even as just a visitor to this universe, Paradox knew this was so. Aided by his knowledge of the fabric of space time. So when Ben had been weaved into this world, this timeline, it was a sudden shock and jolt since the Greater powers had no forwarning, and it had not been expected by those beneath them.

The power of the Omnitrix would certainly change all of their worshippers' lives. Not to mention the ideas and knowledge Ben held, even if it was not as deep or perfect as others in his home dimension. Ben himself would also likely to have effects on many of the gods here as his heroism and the wisdom gained from his great heart and his hard gained experience. Gained mostly by repeatedly learning things the hardway.

'In many of the worlds which Ben lives, he tends to become it's greatest hero... even when he doesn't gain the Omnitrix and it's sibling devices. Proving it's the spirit inside him, not the watch, which makes him the hero he is.' Thought Paradox as all of the gods worshipped in Faerun, both human and non-human, arrived in the Cynosure. Which was not the form it ususually was.

Instead, Paradox had made arrangements to make it a... much more suitable setting for the mission he was undertaking. In this case, the inside of a Mr. Smoothy restaurant, which suited what was to follow and Paradox's sense of humour. Which he added to by wearing a Mr. Smoothy hat on his head.

The gods had arrived and were confused at the setting, which was more... modern then the world they were use to. Paradox just smiled and spoke up to the mass of deities before him, "Hello everyone. Welcome to Mr. Smoothy! Anyone interested in a gumball smoothy? Special of the day."

"What in the Nine Hells is there?" asked the voice of Lord Bane, God of Fear and Tyrants, speaking first before all of the other deities. Likely seeing this as an outrage and/or slight to his divine personage.

"Lord AO has allowed be access and control of the Cynosure, to better explain the situation which has affected all of you and your worshippers. I did ask him if I could invite the other movers and shakers of the Planes of the Realms, but he is adverse to inviting them here. I'll just have to meet with them elsewhere or individually." The gods were shocked at this being given this much power by the Hidden One, but before they objected, AO made his presence and approval for Paradox known to each god.

Oghma, god of knowledge, was first to question the newcomer. As it was his way of seeking out new information, "What can you tell us of these images of this young man and his strange bracer? Why his image changes as it flickers between different monsters and humanoids?"

"The young man is young Master Benjamin Tennyson, also known as Ben 10, hero of the dimension in the multiverse I originate from. Due to a powerful weapon, he was going to be... eliminated. Then someone in this universe spoke a wish for a hero, for a protector. I was able to use this power to save my friend, but at a cost as he was quanitumly cloned across the multiverse even as a version of him remained in his universe. And none of you understand that completely..." said Paradox as he looked at the confused looks on many of the gods.

Oghma answered for his fellow deities, "He was copied multiple times in a moment, like a clone spells. Those clones were then scattered to different universes, including our own, even as one clone or the original remained in the home universe."

The gods began to understand as Paradox said, "Exactly. Then again not to be unexpected by a God of Knowledge. Ben is a powerful heroic soul in nature, one similar to those song in the performances of the bards of this world. This protector has been allow to gain his fate faster then normal, not that he's not ready for it in most part, by a powerful tool he uses. The tool itself is powerful to change the Balance and what it means to Toril. Allow me to introduce the Omnitrix!"

The image of the bracer appeared in the air in front of the counter Paradox was standing behind, which was soon visible to all gods. Paradox spoke, being careful to make sure the gods knew the power and the seriousness of the device he was revealing to them.

"The Omnitrix is not a magical device but one of technology similar to the works of Lord Gond. Magic, in a different form, does exist in my universe. However, unlike yours, most lifeforms do not harness it. In fact at least one species of beings are immune to it. Instead they harness the physical laws of their universe to make technology.

The device has the power to collect and store the genetic... I mean physical building blocks... of coporeal and sentient lifeforms. Then it allows them to take the form of those beings, called aliens in my world, and use their natural powers. It would be as if a human could use it to become an elf, an orc, a giant, a dragon or whatever. In fact due to an agreement with Lord AO, the building blocks of life my people call DNA from all of the compatable species connected with Toril will be added to the watch, even if the DNA is locked out of Ben's reach for now. It will save him and the world the time it would take to scan every sentient living thing in the world.

Some lifeforms are exempt from this, such as deities like yourselves and other being who could be said not to have DNA or to be sentient. To better show you the power of the Omnitrix I am going to show you Ben's life with the Omnitrix. I have manipulated time to allow all of you to see the events in his life. The moment you entered the Cynosure, time on your planet was basically paused. Given the importance of this, AO has agreed. He also is keeping you all here till I have explained enough to allow you to understand what is going on. Sorry about that." said Paradox as a movie screen appeared in front of the counter and the Mr. Smoothy shifted into a movie theatre.

In a manner of hours, outside of time, the life of Ben 10 was shown. From the first day of the long ago summer trip which changed so many lives to the most recent events of the Incursion Occupation of Earth. The gods, for the most part, reacted as could be predicted. Focusing on the events in Ben's life which could best suit their portfolio and their limited focus on their universe.

Gond was almost drooling over all of the technology which was being used. Talos perked up at images of destruction before him, with Shar joining him when the knowledge the Omnitrix' self-destruct could be used to destroy the universe came up. Sune was mixed between amazed and annoyed at how a man who could earn the love of so many different women could be such a lowsy boyfriend, including the break up with Julie which made the goddess mumble on how she was going to 'fix' things.

Tempus was focus on battles and on the wars, as his Red Knight was looking at the tactics which Ben used even as he seemed to have no order to them. Torm admired the loyalty, determination and heroics of Ben. Even if he didn't seem to follow the rules, which did annoy the god of paladins. Tymora smiled at Ben as he seemed to be a living example of her dogma, while Beshaba frown as she could see her sister's interest. Ben's luck, which seemed to swing from good to bad and even both at once at times, was about to be kicked up a knotch.

Bane was admiring Vilgax, Aggregor and Maleware. Tyrants all three to different degrees. Other dark gods admired these three of Ben's main enemies. Malar held more of an affinity to Khyber the Huntsman as well as the number of predators within the Nemetrix... which gave him ideas to give to his dark druids. While Lathander and Finder Wyvernspur were embracing the redeemption of Kevin Levin and the near redeemption of Charmcaster. Mystra was interested in the Anodites, made up of mana energy which was used for magic, making them into magic elementals. Giving the goddess ideas of what she might be able to do in the realms.

Paradox knew the important moments with the deities would be the issue around Alien X as the story continued. The main focus was on the day the universe was ended by the power of the Anihilaarg, the same day Ben as Alien X recreated an almost exact copy of the universe. Even Ben might make some mistakes or miss some things while remaking all of time and space. The thing was the only being with the same type and level of power of creating a universe would be Lord AO himself. The same being who created and regulated the gods before him. Which suggested Ben's Celestialsapien form was also able to control and change the divine forces, as well as all forces equal to them like the Primordials, Devils, Demons and so on.

Eyes of the deities lit up with fire, or light, or shadows, or whatever approperate. The Professor knew the powers of the Omnitrix were enough to have the immortal forces of Toril fight over them. The power of Alien X, as uncontrollable as they were, were the stuff of envy, fears and powerlusts of the deities. The good would try to take it to keep it from the evil, the evil would try to use it to fulfill their own twisted desires and the neutral would take it for likely both reasons. Paradox was also glad AO had prevented contact from the Avatars here as well as allowing those save Avatar to leave when he allowed it, as from the second Ben jump started a new universe, he knew the gods would have scattered to gain the power.

The life story ended with the end of the Incursion Occuption, when the light returned and Paradox had the Cynosure take the form of Mr. Smoothy. He knew what the gods were going to say from their communications, both vocal and telepathic. Gifts again for this session from the Overgod. He called for silence and spoke to them.

"As you can guess, AO already knows the power of Alien X as well as how all of you would hunt poor Ben to death to get it. Just like some of you did with the Tablets of Fate. Not understanding the nature and the power of those tablets is what brought down so many problems during the Time of Troubles... as well as today. Much is the same as the nature of Alien X, as even if you could get one or both of the aspects of the Celestialsapien to agree with you, there would be effects you didn't figure into it taking place.

I once told a friend, time travel is for fools and immortals. What I didn't say, is most of the time both are one and the same. So is the nature of changing reality. Only those with experience and/or training should do it. Else it leads to madness, which is hard to detect with the power to control reality. For what is madness but living in a different mental reality then most of us as well as the universe, which can change with the power to change existence at a whim to match you madess.

So AO, with his powers over all of you, has made some rules with regard to Ben. With dire punishments to those who violate them, to the point of destroying the god. The powers as well as portfolios of the destroyed god to other gods or even mortals. Which ever is most suitable.

The most important being... Any non-mortal, as specficied by Lord AO, who attempts to directly use the power of a Celestialsapien's power will be destroyed before they can access the power. In other words, only a mortal being can use Alien X's power. However, before you think of killing Ben as one of your worshippers to get the Omnitrix, it should be noted the deviced is keyed to work for Ben only." The Timewalker knew this was a bit of a lie, as Ben or Azmuth could give orders to the device to work with someone else. What the gods didn't know, couldn't hurt Ben, could it?

"I also know of each of you hoping to bribe or use other methods to make Ben do what you want to him to do. Any magic or other forms of control similar in manner over Ben is considered direct manipulation as I have said before. Non-magical bribing, persuasion, duress and such are indirect and allowable. Bewarned, Ben is a clever and intelligent hero. Even if he doesn't seem like it. Put him under duress or try to manipulate him, and it might just be you who is burned. This is a man who helped destroy a demon-god from another dimension. Yes, I know he had help from the Omnitrix and a technological sword which could control magic. You have to remember he still has the Omnitrix, and who says there is not a magical item or artifact which could aid him as such here?

If you were to take my advice and I know some of you will not...*Cough* Cyric *Cough*, you should treat Ben as you would as any other powerful mortal who lives in the realms. As he will have to live under the rules of this universe, such as having a patron deity collect his soul if he dies. Given how flexible those rules could be, it shouldn't be a problem. Just don't expect Ben to play favourites for the god or gods he might choose to follow.

AO will give you the rest of the rules he has come up with regarding Ben. I will be watching as well as I have offered my assistance to Lord AO with certain matters. He could do it himself, but two head are better then one. And there ends our presentation for now. Any other questions could be directed to the Overgod or the list of rules which should be appearing... now!" said Paradox as a large pillar of black jade appeared with eerie glowing runes of green jade. This pillar contained all of AO's rules, punishments and comments about the Omnitrix as well as Ben. It was important enough to enscribe on this indestructible pillar which was just two feet tall in height. It also detained basic information and knowledge of all the unknown lifeforms in the Omnitrix. Which was the knowledge of all aliens within the Omnitrix from the world which Ben and Paradox had come from.

It didn't details all of the secrets of connected with Ben, which were in the Timewaker and the Hidden Ones hands. Hidden from all prying eyes, even those of the Goddess of Secrets and the God of Knowledge. Such as the fact the timeline had been change in both the present and future, but also the past. The realms as they remember it was not the realms as it was before Ben had appeared. Only AO and Paradox knew that... though some people, mortal and immortal, might pick up something being different or changed.

As Paradox vanished, allowing the gods to go free and the Cynosure to return to it's natural form... but not before giving each of the gods smoothies, burgers and chilifries which were meat or vegentarian as suited the god... Paradox returned to aid the Overgod in his mission.

"Are you prepared to aid in their recreation?" asked the Overgod as he looked at a pile of dust, collected from the years since the Avatar Crisis.

"With my powers, we will have all the time in the world and mere nanoseconds will pass else where. So we should be able to recreate and stablize the Tablets of Fate again. Bane and his friends never really understood what they were playing with. Yes, the Tablets of Fate held your power. More then you let on." said Paradox, as he knew the power of the Tablets.

What they were trying to do was reform the tablets which defined the portfolios of the gods, but also defined many of the physical definations of the cosmos which the realms rested. If one could control the tablets, they could control the gods and the essence of the realms themselves. The problem with Bane, Mykrul and Bhaal's scheme was the basic fact only one of Overgod power could use the Tablets. While if they merge they could use their power to control it, their likely lack of unity would doom them to destruction. Yet it was why AO had to act fast and hard to get them back, as they held his power and he had no power over them. Before any gods could unite themselves together and use the tablets all together to change things.

It was also why he had made a law, known only between AO and the Gods of Magic (plus now Paradox), for Mystra to divide her power between gods and choosen. For in a world with such a strong magical base, where magic itself was one of the fundemental forces like how gravity and electro-magnetism was in Ben's world, Mystra and her previous incarnations were so very close to becoming an Overgod. For each cast spell, be it arcane or any other method even the divine magics used by the other gods, gave the goddess of magic strength. Which was why her death had a such an impact, like it would have in the Year of Blue Fire where it would cause the Spellplague.

'Yet there is no year of Blue Fire and therefore no Spellplague. No, there is the Year of the Jade Hourglass in it's place. The future which was in changed. The question is what future Ben will bring to Abeir and Toril?' thought the time traveller as he decided to see it when his tasks with AO and others were done.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ben had used his aliens with the help of the magics of Rowan and Talindra, to get all of the wagons in usable condition. Or usable for his idea on how to get where they were suppose to go. Lashing all of the wagons which were salvagable, they form something to haul the cargo, the injured and the dead. Once this was in position, Ben looked for the alien which he figured he could use. Hitting the device he called up, "Fasttrack!"

Fasttrack was a feline-like alien with a black and blue colour scheme. His hands, legs and part of his head and chest were blue coloured, with tuffs of spike like fur on his hands and legs. On his cheeks and around his eyes were black fur which tuffed into a point above his skull. The blue fur coming from his head and neck took the shape of a lightning bolt on his chest with the Omnitrix in the centre. His noise were triangluar slits.

Ben took ahold of the caravans and used the strength of Fasttrack, which was greater then XLR8 (who made up with better control at top speed), to lug the wheeled vehicles to superspeed. Within minutes he was charging down the road, not at top speed, but still faster then most animals could have done it. Forest and fields zoomed by as they finally reached the city walls. Then Ben transformed back into his human form, in front of a very surprised City Guard.

"Hello there? We have injured and cargo here." said Ben, as the guard moved to get things checked out.

The head of the caravan moved to show the papers and other information which he had as well as explain the situation to the officials which were to take care of the legal aspects. So Ben looked at Rowan and Talindra to ask the big question, "Where are we?"

"Waterdeep, the City of Splendors. The greatest city in all of Faerun. I just hope we don't get into too much trouble for using up the wish from the Luckblade. I'm guessing it's coming out of our fee." said Talindra as she looked at the huge city.

Ben looked at the city, which while nothing like even the small city of Bellwood which itself was dwarfed by cities like New York or Los Angeles, looked like one of the pictures he had seen of medieval cities in history texts. Which made sense as he seemed to be in a world of dark ages or something. Except it was one from a fantasy novel like Lord of the Rings or something. Which meant most of the stuff which Ben relied on were no longer here. No Sumo Slammers, no tv or video games, no internet... no smoothies or chili fries.

'Great. Now I got to figure out how to live in the place time forgot. I got to make the best of it. At least this place still has cute girls.' He thought as he new that Rowan and Talindra for all their weirdness were cute.

He was also noticing the guards were giving him a closer look over, but then again he figured if he had time travelled to the past or even the future, he might be looked at for having clothes and style which was out of date. Or before the date, whatever you called it when your clothes would not be in style or exist for decades or centuries from now. There was also the little fact he had been an alien before coming to the gates, moving at superspeeds and pulling a couple of wagons.

Yet the guards finally cleared them, after making sure they knew all of the laws which were important for visiters to the city. The one they made sure Ben was told, was not to cause trouble. Ben reflected in his mind, "I don't cause trouble, I just attract it."

As Ben made it to Waterdeep....

The gods had scattered from their meeting with Paradox, to the four corners of the continent. Sending visions and images to their most loyal servants of Ben and his bracer. While their most loyal clerics and heads of the faith were send Avatars which the gods could spare. In matter of hours, the information was shared. Which given the fact the gods had to avoid direct influence, left it to their mortal servants to invent ideas on how to gain the power of the device. Bribes and threats were given in numerous levels.

Every temple in Faerun knew in a short time, even in the city of Waterdeep as Ben made it to the city. Many clerics and wizards were watching him come into the city for the first time.

Back with Ben...

Most of the Caravan had moved on to their own lives, which left Ben to wonder where he should be. Which is why he had just gravitated to Rowan and Talindra as they moved to find lodgings for the night. Which only reminded Ben that he was likely totally pennyless in their world as they likely didn't take anything he had as money. So he was trying to figure out what it was he could do to make money. Likely using the powers of his aliens.

They had arrived by the South Gate and were now in the South Ward of the City. Which was pretty amazing for a city of this type, which seemed to be a mixture of ages in his universe. Which might be explained by the focus on magic in this universe. Still, he had little he could rely on in this universe at the moment.

Rowan spoke, "We're going to help you out Ben. You did save our tails, so we can at least put you up in an inn with us for a couple of days. Until you get yourself on your feet. Do you have any skills you can use to get money?"

"Most of the stuff I was trained for was to be a police officer/superhero. I kick bad guys butt and help people who are in need." commented Ben as he looked at the two women as a lifeline.

"Sounds like an adventurer to us. Most of the same stuff we do. Removing monsters and bandits, getting paid for it in gold and all the loot we can carry. All we have to do is stick around the city for a while and we should be able to get a job. If only passage on the next caravan. Rowan just wanted to get to Waterdeep to check out the Temple to her god Gond here. A sort of pilgramage of the great sites of her faith." said Talindra as she nodded to what Ben had learned was a tiefling.

"Okay." said Ben, still a little confused about these gods. He wondered if it was like Diagon, and would be something he would have to be on the look out for. Or could it even be something more positive then that. It just kept showing him there was more and more which he had to learn on this new world. If he couldn't find his way back home. He wondered if there was such a thing as a library in this city or if he was centuries ahead of something like that. At least a public version of a library.

The place they found was not a inn in the normal understanding Ben had but a tavern with a few rooms to rent to those with the money to spend. Rowan went to work bargaining with the owner to get a room for the three of them for the next couple of days. Which ended up with a bed for the two women and a rolled up matress of straw for Ben on the floor. He left the room to allow the women to change and dress fresh. He had only the clothes on his back, so he would have to find someway of getting clothes when he got the money.

During the negiotation of the room fees, the priestess had managed to get some meals included in the price of the room. Which Ben was eating at the moment. Wanting to stay away from alcohol at the moment, he had a mint water to drink. As well as some sausage, cheese and piece of bread which he was making into a sandwich. The Tavernmaster, as he was called, looked at what Ben was creating and asked, "What are you making?"

"Just a sandwich, you know whatever food and sauce you can put between two pieces of bread or on a bun. It might not be a hamburger but it would taste sorta like it. You want one?" asked Ben as he made up a second sandwich, since this was not his universe he wouldn't be making a paradox or something.

Which the old grizzen man then ate, testing out the taste of the food. Ben just ate his and could feel the salt in the food, 'Guess they hope to make their money back on the drinks. Same stuff restaurants, bars and movie theatres do in my world. Good thing I'm saving my mint water. Maybe I should look into inventing the smoothie... if I can find something to act as a blender in this world. Like something magical or something.'

He soon was interupted by his tiefling and elven companions, who were dressed in different clothing. Even if Rowan was still wearing her armor and sash, which she told him was of religious importance. He still didn't have any clothes to change into, so he was wearing his dirties.

Rowan spoke first, "I have to go in and report to the temple elders here in Waterdeep, tell them of my travels and discoveries. Talindra had offered to look after you in Waterdeep till we can meet back here. She might be able to get you some supplies, like something more to wear then just what's on your back. Even get you adventuring supplies, since that's what you seem to be best suited for in this world. It's alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to get use to this world for the short term at least. So see ya later Rowan. Talindra, where are you going to take me?"

Elsewhere...

In the castle built over bubbling lava, filled with weapons and tool, the man with the missing eye was using his magical gemstone eye. He was communicating with a sorceress on the other side of a mystical link, giving orders for her.

"Lady Qimera, I have need of your special skills with mystical crossbreeds. My visions have shown me a technological device from another world filled with monster bloodlines. Bloodlines which could be bred into the monsters of our world, turning them into powerful weapons which could be used to fulfill my goals. Not counting the technology which is contained in this Bracer of Monsters. Which I can adapt into weapons.

I need you to capture the man who holds the Bracer and bring him to me, this is the primary mission I request of you. To pay for the debts you have to me for the payments and materials I have given you for your research. If you can not accomplish the primary mission, I order you to succeed with a secondary mission of collecting as many of the bloodlines within the Bracer as you can for use by the both of us.

Use whatever tools you have or any of the devices which I have in my fortress. The mission of The March will be advance whether we capture this man or not. Which we will, given time and our determination. You are the first step, let us see where it takes us." spoke the man to the figure he could see on the other side of the scrying crystal linked to his magic eye.

The man turn to the lists and papers of his March. The March he had started since his exile from the church of Gond due to his 'heresy'. Due to his divine mission from his god the fools who lead the main church didn't see or understand due to their lack of faith. Thed of Gond, as he has been, had been given the image of technology dominating magic and the world. It was destiny for technology to control all once The March is complete, with Gond as supreme god of all others in the pantheon.

'Which is why I have mastered arcane magic as I did the divine, so as to know and eventually control the enemy. Which is why I have welcomed the uses of Mystra's power, so as to use it to enslave their goddess before the might of the divine Gond.

The first steps must be in gaining power over the lands of Faerun, by force if need be. Using the collective and stockpiles of weapons, armors and as well as tools to equip my armies. As well as equip my enemies with our weapons which are triggered to faulter in their hands at our command.

The nations will be united under The March, the great technological society I see will be made, under my great leadership.' thought Thed, as he hoped his faith in Lady Qimera would be rewarded as he started his first plans. He had learned much from his faith and his masters, the most important is to have plans for the times when your original schemes may fail. He had other tools, other pawns, to use while Qimera was at work.

In a hidden tower in the Western Heartlands....

Lady Qimera stood in front of the mirror which acted as her link to Thed and his March. Useful tools for her desires in life, but ones she had to now repay. She was a half-elf wizardress who was skilled in transmutation magics, allowing her to complete her missions in experimenting in the nature of crossbreeds like herself.

She was a beautiful woman of regal bearings. Smooth pale skin with a hint of blue tint, pointed ears which were longer then a human but shorter then an elf, as well as emerald eyes which conflicted with her crimson hair with strange purple streaks in it. The dress she was wearing was beautiful as it flattered her curvy figure, but it seemed strange from a distance. It was when you got up close, you could see why. The dress was made of stretched and shaped leathers from the skin of a number of different animals. Reptiles, mammals, and others which were not as clear. Bones, ivory as well as pieces of horn were used to decorate the dress. The bones were also used in jewelry she placed on her body, likely enchanted as well.

She moved to a corner of her private room as the top of the tower, which contained a special staircase to the secret which lurked below the tower into the caverns beneath it. She moved quickly down the stairs as she wanted to get to the Pits. She arrived there, which was equal parts animal pens and stables, magical lab as well as slave pits for more... intelligent crossovers.

She was looking for a special monster she had created. A special hound she had crossbred with unique animals... like hellhounds and feyhounds. Then mixed with other predator animals with great senses, plus as few magical spells used in it's creation, the result from the soulhound. An animal which looked similar to a black, extremely hairy hound. Save for retractable claws, two sets of eyes where one set was mammal while the other set was arachnid in form, as well giant bat size ears. Dagger like teeth were in it's mouth, matched the hidden razor claws and dog tail with a scorpion stinger on it.

The hound was so specially bred for hunting and searching for any lifeform, it could sense it merely from the bare scaps of an image. An image which she had recorded in her scrying mirror, which a copy linked to the original existed next to it's pen. She moved the mirror into it's sight and flash the image Thed had created from his vision. She spoke to her beast, "Find the man, puppy. Find him for your mother."

She pulled the lever which would unleash the beast into the world, with it's tracking collar allowing her to sense where the beast would travel. Which was further then it would normally be, as with the creatures she had bred into it, including a being of shadow which would gift her dog with special abilities.

'My puppy will shift into the shadows to cut down all of the time travelling across Faerun, while making sure to keep the scent... as it was. My puppy will be able to cross the surface of Faerun in days, barely becoming fatigued at the time spent tracking. This wielder of the Bracer of Monsters will not be able to hide from my dog. Then I will be able to track him where ever he goes and get my hand on the Bracer.' thought the woman as she began to wonder what kind of monsters would be in the device.

She moved to the pen which contained the number of mongrelmen she had made by mixing the bloodlines of any number of intelligent beings. All of which contained Orc or Goblinoid lineage as their species seemed to have more adaptability to new species being blended with their own.

'So if I an going to add monster blood from the bracer to an intelligent being, I will need the blood of any number of Orcs or Goblins. It is fortunate both of them breed in numbers out of control, especially up in the north. All I have to do collect them so I can use them for my experiments. I have just the pets which I can use to collect them, I just have to let them all out.

Time to figure out how to collect the blood from this technological device. I need some kind of enchanted item to drain the samples from the bracer. I might have a few devices which I have experiment with, which might be useful. I just have to adapt it with the spells in my memory.' thought Qimera, as she moved to the door of the locked cashe of magical items which she had in her lab which might be of use to probe the Bracer of Monsters. Hopefully succeeding.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Clarke's Third Law: Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

\--- From "Secrets of Sciences from Beyond the Realms", also known as the Tome of Rowan, now the motto of the Faith of Gond

"Who's Clarke?"

\---The Majority of Faerun

Rowan had entered the House of Inspired Hands, only to be told by the clerics there she had a meeting with High Seeker Jhoadil Zulthind. The leader of the temple of Gond in Waterdeep, of the faith in the city. She was rushed into a meeting in the alterroom as the tiefling kneeled before the elderly human priestess.

Jhoadil was a plumpo emerald-eyed redhead woman with the parchment shaded skin of her Lantanna ancestors. She had a grandmotherly air and seemed to be a tinker of little ambition, which Rowan guessed was likely false given the type of person to get a head in the faith of the Wonderbringer. The woman was dressed in the ceremonial robes of Gond, with hat and sash. The high priestess looked at the lower ranked member of the faith for a minute, judging the servant of their god before her.

"I have called you here today child because of important events which you have become a part of. Our god has seen you travel with a great force in Faerun, one which will change it and bring new innovation. All wrapped up in the young man known as Ben Tennyson." spoke the older woman, as Rowan figured out Ben's transformations were the point.

"I have seen what his technological device known as the Omnitrix could do..."

"As have Gond, but a powerful being from Tennyson's world. Including the potential you have not seen yet. Potential and information he has shared with his high clergy. It would advance the cause of Gond to introduce him to the faith, his personality and mindset makes this unlikely in our lord's opinion.

However, this doesn't mean he can not advance the cause of Gond. Tennyson was born into a world where magic exists, but most of the universe is based on technology. The laws of reality makes taking most technology from this world to ours directly impossible... the ideas, however, are still powerful potential in Gond's plans."

"How do we advance the Inspiration Divine's designs?" Rowan felt conflicted as she didn't want to be seen as using Ben for her god's gain, but it was her mission as a cleric to advance the Wonderbringer's cause and faith.

"You are to travel and protect Tennyson as much as possible, while asking questions and learning more of his world. The longer he lives, the more we learn, the more we can advance our technologies. Much as our faith only maintains stationary roots in places proven to be places of technological advancements, your post with Tennyson will be of importance to allow our growth in knowledge and innovations. Even the most meaningless nugget to Tennyson might grant divine inspiration to our faith.

Besides, these goals will not come into conflict with aiding your new friend and hero. As it is seen so far." spoke the High Seeker, as she could see the conflict on the child before her. Jhoadil had pulled out of a pouch on the bottom of her sash, a book. It was made of crimson coloured leather with gold accents, including a golden scroll inbedded in the front. Engraved on the golden scroll was a gear with four spokes, in the middle of the gear was an eye with a triangle pupil.

"This book has been prepared, based on prophecies calling for it's creation, by the collective clergy of Lords Gond, Oghma and Deneir. The pages are unending, but ith will open always to the page you desire. Anything written in it will be transcribed on similar books in the temples of the three lords as well as Candlekeep library for safekeeping. You are tasked to record the ideas, images and sketchs of things you will learn travelling with Tennyson. Our collective clergy will gather all of this information for our education and decide what to do with it next. We also would like you to keep a record of any inventions or innovations you created based on what you learn while travelling with our young hero.

This is a great mission you will be doing for our faith as well as others. All temples of gods of the House of Knowledge have been told of your mission and will give you as well as those travelling with you all the aid they can. Our gods and priests are giving similar commands to all followers of the faith. All you have to do is record and learn. Will you accept our mission, Consecrate?" The elder woman held out the book as a sign of the mission ahead, waiting to see if the young tiefling before her would take up the book and the heavy load it would bring.

"It is an honour, High Seeker." said the cleric as she picked up the book and packed it in her pouch to take with her.

Elsewhere...

Talindra was trying to explain things to Ben, simple things which everyone knew. Well, those born in this world knew. Ben, having been born else where, didn't know. She had explained the ways of the gods and the afterlife, which Ben seemed to think was a bit unfair on the Faithless. Even if Talindra mentioned how relatively few there were since most people could choose their gods before or after death, many times based on the way they had lead their life.

She had explained geography, cultures, magics of all kinds and more within the limits of time they had. Even then it was a slimmed down version of a slimmed down version of the basics, enough to get him through the day to day. Ben then asked her a question, "Do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Well, obviously we're being watched. There is the fact you become one of those... aliens, was it... things before we entered the gates. In all likelihood, the guards have told their superiors, who have told the Open Lord of Waterdeep, who likely has wizards and clerics like Khelben scrying you. Plus watch, the guard and the Grey Hands watching you from a distance.

The guards have likely been overheard or spoken directly to the other powers of the city. Like the Guilds, the Nobles, whatever criminal underground which has yet to be rooted out of the city yet, the various Faiths in the city and who knows how many magic users. Then there are the foreign powers in the city, looking for advantages for their homelands, groups or whatever. You are likely to become the most watched being in the realms for a long time to come. So best get use to it." said the elven maiden as she made Ben realize what was going on.

"Great. I went from being a celebrity from one universe to being one in another universe." answered Ben as he was still looking for a way to make some money of his own.

"So any ideas on what I can do to make some of these silver or gold pieces, so I'm no longer dependant on the kindness of strange women?" asked the human male in a playful manner.

"I thought a cute young man like yourself would like the attention of beautiful women like Rowan and myself, " she answered just as playfully, before she gave him a true answer, "It would depend mostly on the kind of skills you have. Which you have mentioned were more of an adventure skills then anything else. For that you need to seek out an employer, for which there are a number of possibilities my tiefling friend and I were looking for. However, this might mean finding another partner or two for such a mission. Or joining a bigger group to get the skills we might need.

At least until we can get a good look at the aliens you have and the powers they might hold. Which might make certain tasks easier to perform, allowing for bigger profits. The simplest version of latter would be let yourself be a lab rat to wizards and sages who would want to study these aliens."

"Yeah, great idea. Just what I need, weirdos poking and proding me all over the place. No thank you. Which is why you wanted me to keep a low profile on what the Omnitrix can do until we're in private." replyed Ben as he figured out what was happening.

"Your sudden changes into beings which have never been see in the realms before would be confusing as well as frightening to certain people. Fear and confusion which could lead you to being on the wrong side of a sword or spell."

"Just a question. Why would we need a new partner or to join a large group to get a job? Aren't we good enough alone?"

"What we would be is an adventuring company, a group to solve problems by our different skills. There are, however, some important roles to each party. We usually have a healer like a cleric, a fighter type to take combat to the enemy, someone like a wizard who has many roles but especially as a long range attacker, and finally someone with the many skills of a rogue who can troubleshoot.

So while we can cover three of the four main areas, we still need a troubleshooter with roguish skills. Like picking locks or pockets, disabling traps, using sleight of hand, bluffing and influencing others, so on and so on. There are a number of people who can do all of this, just as there are a number of wizards, clerics, fighters and so on. This is not the problem." continued the Moon Elf as she explained things.

Ben figured out there was more to learn, "So the problem is?"

"Trying find someone who can work with you, someone you can trust with your life and not stab you in the back... Are hard enough with most adventurers, but when you add rogues in the mix it becomes harder. So basically we will need to seek out the help of any and all connections we have here. Which is not that many in this city. Save for racial, religious and skill connections. I can call on the elves, wizards and members of faiths I follow for help."

"I thought you were suppose to have a single god or that, to avoid going to the Faithless wall thingie." Ben was still a little confused with their whole metaphysical afterlife talk.

"Yes and no. All people have one god or goddess they are close with, who aligns with their soul and spirit. Even if they themselves do not know even as they die, perhaps not even until they were on the planes. This doesn't mean you ignore the others gods... unless you are a cleric, a crazed zealot, or both. You at least appease or give minimum respect the other gods, even if you don't like them, while praying and worshipping who's respect they have earned or deserved.

So while even I might have some questions in my own mind of my patron diety, I still have churches and faiths who connect with me enought to aid me.

The might also be able to find some work for us to do or someway for you to gain some stability with your current situation." added Talindra, as she knew the fact Ben had nothing but the clothes and Omnitrix on his back, also made him vulnable in this state.

Unknown to them, they were followed by a shadowy animal hidden from all sight.

Later...

Talindra found the temple of Gond in Waterdeep, the House of Inspired Hands, to pick up Rowan so they could make plans. When they entered the building, the different clergy and lay workers fell over themselves to make themselves comfortable. Which made Talindra suspectious, given the fact their newest friend had a powerful form of technology on his wrist. When Rowan showed up looking a little confused and holding a book as well, she was waiting for her friend to explain things.

"Might as well tell you ahead of time, to save any problems from popping up later. Especially since I have been allowed to tell you what I am to do. I have been given a mission from my god, to protect and aid Ben, in exchange for writing down any ideas and information he is willing to share or accidently spills." Rowan said bluntly as possible, not wanting to mix words.

Talindra knew Rowan enough to know trust was important to the tiefling. Which explained why she was being so less then subtle about this arrangement. It was something of a personality tick of the priestess, which infrequently popped up. Dump the truth or problem with someone she didn't know well but wanted to trust, like lauching a bomb at something, then seeing if anything remained in the aftermath. Or see if trust was destroyed and/or the people ran.

"Oh-kay. Not sure what to think. I don't want you feeling like you have to help me or be my friend because your god told you to." answered Ben as he was a little confused, likely not dealing with the divine elements of this world when compared to his old one.

"No, I would like to be your friend. Yet as a member of the faith of Gond, I have to obey my god or face punishment. Both in the here and now, and in the hereafter. I am forunate my gods desires and my own desires align. Many priests had causes where that was not true, which bring crisis of faith. Not something I want to face.

I also come baring a warning. The gods have been informed about you Ben, as have many magics users no matter the type of magic you bring. Your existence has touched the portfolios of many of the gods, which puts you in their crosshairs. A friend of your has informed them of the power you hold, and the pain it can bring. The Overgod himself, AO, has made rules along with this Paradox to protect you from the worst of the gods can due to you. This doesn't stop their mortal or immortal servants from doing their worse. Just the full might of the gods.

This is what Gond has told the leaders of his faith. You will change Faerun, perhaps all of Abeir-Toril, in your footsteps. For good or ill." continued Rowan as she passed on the message she was given from god and high priest.

"Great. Nothing I can't handle... normally. When I am in my home dimension. Given I am in another universe, I might need the help of others with this new celebrity in this world. So any suggestions on what I should do?" asked Ben, as he seemed to be thinking on what he should do. Yet this seemed to be a bit of a challenge for him. The moon elf could tell his strength was in action, not thought. Thought, however, was her specialty.

"You're stronger with a team or group then you are alone, even with all of your powers. You need people skilled in this world to help you, as well as resources. I assume Rowan your god has allowed us greater resources then just ordinary adventurers, even those of the same faith, to help your mission." asked the wizard as she could see the gears moving, so to speak.

"The book I have been given to record new knowledge has been created by three of the Lords of the House of Knowledge. Oghma, Gond and Deneir. Gond had seen me with Ben when I called his name in healing the caravan, and made sure the book was where I could pick it up. He was lucky I was one of the people to summon Ben. Although for some strange reason he had the book prepared ahead of time.

We can gain greater help, healing and more from any priest or temple of the deities connected to the plane of the House of Knowledge. As all of them want to learn new things from Ben. Whether new innovations or inventions for my god, new knowledge for Oghma, new books or writings from Deneir, or finally new tales and songs for Milil.

I was also given a list of gods who would likely help to protect Ben and those who would likely harm or control Ben. Basically a list of those to seek out or those to avoid. My lord was also helpful in explaining their desires in regard to Ben, at least those he or the others connected with my book could figure out. Which given one is Oghma, the God of all Knowledge, is likely indepth and correct." continued Rowan as she brough out a small paperback book made entirely of paper or something similar.

"The reason the book was prepared is the fact the gods and most spellcasters could have used divination spells to see Ben's arrival. Or at least enough clues to prepare for it. Gods tend to know more then the most powerful mortals, and even some of the weaker mortals have likely made some prediction about this. Remember what year it is, the Year of the Jade Hourglass, so even Alaundo the Seer has seen this coming.

As I said, we should make use of the resources given to us in this special situation. As I was speaking with Ben before we came, we need to look into investing in a partner in our group who can handle locks and traps. Useful in dungeons as well when you are hunted by any number of dangerous enemies. Gods, beings from other planes, spell-users, kings and governments...

Our times have become more interesting by the moment, when you walk with Ben Tennyson..."


	5. 5

Chapter Five

Ben and his new friends in Waterdeep had moved to one of the workshops in the temple of Gond. His friends wanted to see more of his alien forms, to judge what kind of abilities could bring to moe mercenary work as heroes for hire. Which is why they had sought out more space to show off his forms, give their variety of sizes and shapes, but at the same time to keep it from being watched more then already is the case. Which felt a little like showing off, which was okay given Ben's personality. It did have a greater purpose as it both allowed his new allies to know what he could do and allowed him to get feedback on what it was he could do to survive and thrive in this new world.

Which was why had had gone through cycles of his aliens as best he could with the sets he had, from the original ten he had when he gained the prototype Omnitrix as a preteen... all the way to the aliens had had when he had been cloned by circumstances. There were exclusions, which he had mentioned to them. Being Way Big, due to his size, as well as Alien X due to control issues. The last one shocked and surprised his two female friends as well as the few priests and clergy of Gond who had decided to observe. Once Ben and Rowan had given them permission to watch, even take notes on things.

"So basically, you have an... alien... who has the power of Lord AO himself? No wonder the gods hunger for your Omnitrix. Which also explains why AO has made laws protecting you from them." said Talindra, as she discussed what it was which was gaining Ben attention.

However, Ben continued to take the form of his aliens and demonstrated their powers the best he could while explaining those he could not demonstrate. He had to admit there was some duplications on powers, but not in form or collections of powers. Or... while Heatblast and Swampfire both controlled, manipulated, and generated fire... there were differences. As his tiefling and elf friend commented on...

"So this Heatblast is a fire elemental, from people who were born on the surface of a star, which are also suns in your world. While Swampfire is a plant elemental who can control plants of all kinds as well as controls fire, due to the foul methane gas he generates. I'm a little confused why you would need two creatures who can control fire?" asked Rowan as she was thinking on the matter.

"You said it yourself. Heatblast is a being of constant flame, as such he is constantly accessing the flame which is making up his body. While Swampfire must gain access to his flame, but at the same time he has access to other powers. Like his control of plants or his ability to regrow himself from the most tiny traces. Depending on the situation, you may require one set of powers rather then another." come the wizardress' reply to the question.

"Which is great if I had perfect control over it. Due to my fat fingers putting to much pressure on the watch, I tend to mess up which alien I become in a stressful situation. Say in the middle of a fight. So I have kinda developed a way of adapting to the alien I have, improvising the moves I make. It reminds me of my Grandpa Max, my cousin Gwen and my partner Rook... They also said I should practice fighting without becoming an alien. Which makes sense, even if it's not as cool as being an alien. But to use the Omnitrix to it's full potential, you have to get comfortable in the skin of that alien and know how to use's it's natural abilities, which means training in that form to get the best out of them.

Of course, I didn't tell them that." Ben said with a smile as he said the last part.

So it continued onwards... however, Ben did notice when the eyes of the Gondar lit up when mentioning both Upgrade and Nanomech, his techno-organic forms. The idea of lifeforms which are both machines and flesh, to quote one of the clergy before him, seemed to fill them with interest. Including when the former Plumber mentioned the one who had created the Galvanic Mechamorphs was the same person to develop the Omnitrix. Which made them also interested in Grey Matter, the same species as Azmuth. However, he had soon gone through all of the aliens he could.

Rowan and her fellows in the Gondar had made notes and comments on the aliens he had become. He then asked them, "What do you think, guys?"

"A lot of them have potential for a lot of jobs, some of them high paying even if they are common and likely boring to your standards. Still they have to be done. Yes, heroes slay dragons to rescue fair maidens, battle hordes of orcs and trolls, and thwort the plans of demons and devils. We also guard caravans, dig graves, roof and chimney repairs, and so on. You have to make silver and gold when there are not monsters running around or armies on the march." said the moon elf as she revealed the unpleasent aspects of their line of work.

She continued, "Still, someone like Armordrillo could dig out a dozen graves in a short period of time, allowing for maximizing of our profits. Allowing us to eat in lean times. Plus there are the powers and products of your aliens. Like the crystals of Diamondhead, they might not be diamonds but they could be considered valuable gems on their own. Good for jewelry, and perhaps some magical rituals. Assuming we cast some spells to keep them from being used against you in other magics. I might have a source for that.

There is the problem of some of your alien forms, and their resemblance to some of the creatures of our world. Many of them monsters who trouble populations, like your werewolf alien who looks similar to a werewolf of our world. Even if it is blue and has alien powers, and not the powers a werewolf should have, it will likely cause people to panic and move against you. If we're not careful in stating things to the people first. We will need a story to cover this to people, close enough to the truth to not be seen as a lie but with enough of a lie so as not to be unbelievable. Perhaps claiming the Omnitrix is some kind of magical bracer which allows you to take the form of monsters while retaining your mind. An artifact of great divine or arcane magic, or both. We may need a story in case the one you call Ghostfreak is released and cause mayhem again."

Ben looked at Rowan and she shrugged as she explained, "Wizards are usually the most intelligent people, even if some of them lack the common sense of a dog. This does mean they are a thinker, which is shows you why she is how she is. However her thought as well as her magic have saved my life time and again, whether in battle or trying to get the money together for an inn or a meal. Rather then eat stale moldy bread and piss beer, by which I mean beer that had been pissed out of a drunk. Or at least that's what it taste like."

Talindra moved from her thought, "We have more information, but now we have to organize what to do next. Which includes looking for a rogue which we can trust not only in battle but with Ben abilities, and in time, origin. We're also going to have to pay to outfit Ben to suit this world. No offense Ben, but your clothing speak to much of your unusual start in our world. We will need to dress you as a person of Faerun. Plus we might need to get you a weapon or two for defense. Plus simple equipment for survival. Normally this would cost a lot of money, but we are fortunate the churches of the House of Knowledge are acting as patrons in this regard."

"So basically I'm getting a make over, fantasy genre style. This is not going to be one of my best moments if it's like any of the shopping in my universe."commented Ben as he knew where this was going.

Later...

Their shopping trip had been made up of different segments, including clothing for everyday. Then there was the armoring up process, followed by the mundane daily good. The average outfit they had gotten for him was a tunic and some breeches, followed by leggings and boots.

'Not a fan of leggings but since there's no socks invented yet, it's all I got. Still not bad, I guess. Boots are pretty comfortable, and well made. Leather pants with lace-up bindings, which explains why the priests are looking at my previous pants and their zipper. Nice brown color, nothing too flashy, plus it does bend and move with me. A generic green tunic will do, until I can get some of my own specially designed ones for myself. Then there is the jacket given the environment which we're in currently. Waterdeep can get chilly.

Then there are the basic weapons and armor which the Gondar have taken from their own stock to help me.' Ben thought to himself as he went through a number of different armors and weaponry. Which was also a problem given the fact he had to adapt to the nature of the age of this world, which was more primative compaired to the world he had come from.

'This is an age of kill or be killed similar to the dark ages or sometime like that, not the time I came from where there is more mercy available for people and lawkeepers. Still, I want to avoid killing other living things if I can. Which explains the weapon choices I made. A simple light mace, which given it's blunt edges will avid too much damage and blood. Plus a couple of daggers, which are functional as both knives and throwing weapons. Still not likely to use them as my main weapons since I have the Omnitrix.

Then there was the leather armor I got which should protect me some from weapons when I'm not an alien. It's also great for the movement unlike the heavier armors which could make moving harder. Given how many time I have to run and dodge from attacks, movement is important as is protection. Have the balance it out.' Continue Ben's thinking as he moved on to the tools and provisions he had to collect to pack his bag for an adventure. He needed to make sure he was ready for anything this world would be throwing at him.

Elsewhere...

Lady Qimera was working on the final touches for the creatures she was going to send after the young man who wielded the bracers of monsters she had been hired to collect. The base for the monsters had been hobgoblins, but she had made some modifications. Including the use of paralyzising poisons generated by the minions, taken from a number of animals and creatures. Which had the side effect of causing them grow a number of tentacles. She had debated on whether or not to include a method of turning flesh to stone, like the spell or the powers of creatures like medusas.

"I might hold back on the whole turning flesh to stone element till I am sure it will not harm the bracer or do worse. I can continue to watch and observe it. Still the paralyzing poisons should be able to hold the man till he can arrive at my tower. Then I can study the man and device, in pieces if I have to. Still, the final touches are required for my capture goblins. Improving their senses, given the fact it's a shapeshifter they are going after they will need some way of identifying the young man as he changes forms.

Just a few more touches and I can send them after my hound to collect their prey and send him back to me. Just need some teleportation spells and equipment which they can use to carry the subject to me. I also have to make sure the magic controlling their minds are in working order. Something about my transformations which renders their thinking... unstable, and open to rash actions. Without these magics strengthening their think as well as my commands, they will likely become agressive to all around them. A minor side effects of my studies." she spoke to herself, realizing in a city like Waterdeep, he children would likely have a bad reception by those in charge of the city.

"We're going to have to come out of the city by way of Skullport, so the best time to attack this holder of great technology is at night. When we can sneak in and out through the darkness, by way of the shadow port of the City of Spelendors. So I guess those extra senses I added will come in handy when going out when there is no light for the eye to see."

The half-elven maiden began to prepare for the aduction of the new hero to walk Faerun.

Back with Ben and the others...

Ben had desired to reward Rowan and her church by giving out some information of science which came from his world. He debated on whether or not this would be a wise thing, but figured it might not be as major a problem given this was some kind of parallel universe. Which is how he started with the idea of parallel universes, which overlapped the main universe one was in, but with very different histories and sometime even rules of reality.

Rowan wrote what he had said, word for word, as well as asking for help when needing to spell unknown words as well as images and designs. She commented on how it was similar to information in older books on the idea of alternative Prime Material planes. Making notes of some of those old books she knew which had the information from above. His mentioning of the idea of dimensions cause him to comment on science fiction, which had a unique reaction.

"So on your world, there is an entire form of fictional books based on he ideas on where science and technology could be in the future. All based on the work and theories of your scientists, which sometimes come out of date as the science is updated. I have to admit it's an interesting idea. It could be the advancement of your civilization was allowed to move faster forward by using their imagination and ability to play make believe." The elven mage was there again, getting her thoughts moving at rapid speed again with each new tidbit of data.

Rowan was more calm as she wrote down the details which he was mentioning, "What you have said has much informational value but I think my superiors are looking for something less esotaric and more down to earth. Physical technology they can use and impliment. Any stories or details on something more on that front?"

"How about a new engine, a steam engine?" said Ben, as he explained the basics of a functional steam engine and piston system. Even drawing some rough diagrams on the subject. This lit up the eyes of the tiefling cleric, which continue to glow when he mentioned the steam engine and it's effect on the world. From travel to the transportation of goods, which made the two women focus on the benefits of such travel, as well as the problems.

The obvious being, "We might be out of work on the caravan trail if this new system of travel becomes more popular, convenant or cost-effective. Why woul they need guards for trips a fast and easy as Ben suggest?"

Rowan looked at Talindra and answered the question the other women posed, "Just because the trip is easier and faster, doesn't mean it's without it's troubles. The stationary tracks mean it is easier to ambush the trains, which benefits bandits and thieves on the hunt for easy money. Just one problem with it. You still need people to guard the cargo on board. Still it needs some new training for combat on a moving object, especially at the speeds Ben mentions. Still of interest..."

"I haven't mentioned cars, planes, or even spaceships..." Ben started, noticing the looks he was being given by the others as he continued, "Horseless carriages, heavier then air metal flying machines and a ship which is designed to sail the heavens beyond the sky. In my world at least. And now you want to learn more about them, right Rowan?"

"It's getting late, and we have much to do in the morning. Finding some more help to form an adventuring company, looking for a new job, making sure our coffers are not running empty no matter the help we are getting from whatever churches. We're in the calm of the storm, the moment before the rain or the snow comes back down on us hard. Somebody is coming for the Omnitrix, likely multiple somebodies, willing to do anything to get it. Which if they get it, could cause so many problems to the good people of Faerun.

So getting rest at the moment is likely more important then getting more and more information on number of technological topics. We might as well try to some sleep, to be ready for tomorrow." explained Talindra, as they slowly all agreed it was the best they could right now. They got ready in their Inn room for bed. Unnoticed by the people in the room were shadowy figures staring from the outside, hidden from where they could not be seen from the inside or the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

"They say the first kill is the hardest. They're completely wrong. Every kill is the hardest."  
Ben Tennyson

Chapter Six

Ben had been in the middle of a dream of being home again, only for him to be dragged off from his home by some monster or force. When he was awaken by a cry or a scream, he wasn't awake enough to think about the difference. Popping up from bed he could feel something slimy and gross touch him, and then his muscles locking up. His eyes opened at his defenselessness and sees... it.

It being a disguising create which was human like with skin which seemed to be an unmixed mash of colours. Deep reddish mixed with sploches of puke green and sickened yellow. Tentacles dripped from it's human like mouth and jaws, not the even multiples like Vilgax, but two or three long ones with a number of smaller ones. More like a squid then an octopus like Ben's archenemy. Only a squid designed by a drunk and/or crazy mind. It was dressed in old, mismatched and poor quality armor as well as rags. Save for well maintained colour around it's necks. Plus their was not just one of them. There were at least three or four of them.

The gross thing which had seemed to paralyze Ben save his eyes, was one of the tentacles which had wrapped around the male hero's arm. However his new friends had moved to get up and fight as they grabbed their weapons, prepping their spells. He was not sure which of them who had cried out, but they were in battle and he could not help them now. Who was helping them was Rowan's gondsman.

'Thank god for mystical medevil robots. Whatever paralyzing poison these guys have is useless against a machine. Come one girls, kick some butt. Cause I can't right now. And now I'm beng kidnapped. Great for my hero rep.' thought Ben as the creature tried to life him up and move him to the window.

He could see the spells effects of light and other energies which seemed to hit and blast as close to the monsters as possible. However, the duo or trio which had been left behind were doing a great job distracting from his capture. The creature which had paralyzed him was taking him out of the in and onto the streets of Waterdeep before stopping, likey looking for witnesses to be avoided. Ben wanted to call out, wanted to strike back, wanted to use the Omnitrix to use an alien to neutralize the poison making him stuck like this. The catch was he was kept from moving and couldn't do anything he wanted to get himself out of this situation. He had to wait for help.

Back in the room...

The twisted hobgoblins which had attack their room so suddenly as to cause the harden wizard to call out, were on the offensive as they fought back with what they had. Taindra was using most of her simple spells to fight the monsters, as well as some other magics to summon help. But the beasts seemed to be made of harder stuff, as they took blow after blow.

Gearsbloom, Rowan's gondsman, had more success against the monster. Normal gondsman were technological wonders, Rowan had made sure to make specialized modifications to the basic designs to enpower the contsruct. Including the ability to flick out a shrunken sword which enlarged when in it's hands. With the resources of the churches of Gond, she had upgraded the sword. A mighty flaming longsword activated with magic fire around the steel blade, burning the enemy as the artificial humanoid slashed with the weapon. The specialized changes in the being which allowed it to mimic the battle skills of master swordsman being one of the tiefling's proudest innovations.

Gearsbloom had used those advantages to slice through the number of monsters they were fight against, while the tiefing and elf provided backup. Soon the hobgoblins were dead, but their bodies were strange. Leaking greenish ooze rather then red blood, before the ooze started to turn a sickening greenish-black on contact with air. It also smelled like a old used jake after a whole tavern had a case of diarhea. Then someone set fire to all of that shit.

'Still this is not the problem we have to deal with yet. We have to find and save Ben. I get the feeling who ever sent the monster is not someone who should have Ben or his Omnitrix. So...' thought Talindra as she called out her friend, "We have to move and rescue Ben."

The cleric nodded and got as much of their gear as they could with their limited time. Then they jumped from the window to the streets below. The elf used her skills in observations which her people were known for and noticed the signs of something being distrubed going one way. Forward and backwards, which was heading to a back alley. The women nodded silently, speaking without the need of words, and moved down the trail. It was not long before they came upon the goblinoid who lifting up a grate for the sewers, literally heading underground. Ben was stuck on the ground, unable to move.

The wizardress flung her dagger and used spells to increase it's distance as well as it's accuracy of the weapon. The weapon moved to the throat of the beast only to strike at the collar which was on it's neck. The collar broke and shattered, dropping to the ground. The beasts' eyes expanded as one could see the bloody veins in it's eyes grow and enflame. One could see it was in a beserker rage at the moment, like those of a barbarian. Not likely to stop before it had taken all living things with it.

With a half-growl, half-snarl, with hints of gurggling... they knew things had gotten deadly serious at the moment.

Elsewhere...

Thed was intent on getting the power of the bracer of monsters. He had been getting visions of it before it had even arrived in Toril. Visions of the original Omnitrix and the final version which was in Faerun... but also a different version which was a greater weapon. Which is why he was going to the dwarven mathematician and chronomancer for the necessary spells for his plans.

"Clockhammer, have you figured out the necessities I will need for the spells I ask for?" asked the Master of the March as the short and stout man was working on his paper with ink.

"This idea of... what did you call it... yes, evolution of selection. Changing of lifeforms by either natural elements like environment and other lifeforms... or changed by breeding created by intelligent beings. Slowly over time, something I am a specialist in. The changes seem to be easy enough to create, controlling them and stablizing it. That's a much tougher stone to break.

I am getting closer to making this... evolution equation... for your spell casting. Testing my experimental spells on lesser lifeforms such as rats and other small, numerous creatures. The idea of breeding a creature to it's most powerful combative form. A world wide war for millions of years... very good to advance powerful offensive and defensive adaptations. Finding the spell which gets the best of both of those... requires much fine tuning of the spell's formula. Testing both the incantations, the right gestures and the components used to use the spell to the best of it's ability. Which brings me to the list." The dwarven male had brought out a scroll with a number of items numerate into a list. He passed it to wizard/cleric to look at.

"Those are my best guesses on what can be used to finish the spell on the terms you want. Numbered from rarest to the most commmon. I have ideas on focuses which I will give you wen I finish looking at the ingredient for the magic we are creating." continued the Chronomancer, smoothing out his neat and tidy bland brown-grey robes.

"Dragons, demons, slaads... powerful and deadly monsters. I could loose a lot of good men to get them."

"Because they have the elements of time or change to be used in the spell. They might not be needed, I just wanted you to be ready. We could work with the more common elements before we move to the more... costly elements. I never said we couldn't get want we want from materials which we can pick up in any kitchen. This is why we have spell experimentation. I can also work on just the other two aspects of the spell. We might not even have need of a material aspect.

While you think those over, I would like to show you the creatures I have been experimenting with. I have been using normal animals, naturally magic animals and partical breeds. You might be very surprised with the results." continued the dark haired wizard, as he moved to the animals which had been experimented on.

Back in Waterdeep...

Rowan looked at the hobgobin creature who had just gone into a berzerk rage at them. Gearsbloom had taken up the blocking and the up closer fighting while Talinda had moved on the attack from a distance with her spells. The tiefling priestess had focused on her job. Getting as close to Ben as possible and reading the scroll which contained the spell to negate the paralysis while the beast was distracted. Avoiding detection, given the distraction of the other two, managed to get to Ben.

She spoke the words to trigger the spell, "May These Gears Be Oil, Rust Be Banished, and Movement of the Machine Restored!"

The words on the parchment glowed with power as the ink vanished, and Ben glowed as well, which finished with him moving his body. Especially his arms. He moved to the Omnitrix, and said, "It's Hero Time."

Ben shaped shifted into some another figure made of living fire and magma, which he called, "Heatblast!". He then summoned a stream of fire around the hobgoblin monster, the fire between the thing and her friend as well as her gondsman. She figured Ben was trying to deter it and hold it till the guard appeared. Except it ran throught the fire, igniting itself but not seeming to notice the state it was in. It screamed not in pain, but in anger. It pussed, it boiled and it began to melt it's flesh off.

Yet it stilled continued try to attack, to the surprise of those who were there. Gearsbloom defended them as fire had no effect on the mostly metal and treated wood golem. It didn't last for long as the creature burnt up quickly. Ben, or Heatblast, looked in shock as the monster basically did from the flames which he had created. He said, "I didn't mean for him to get burnt to death. "

"No one wants to kill, but it sometimes is necessary when you have monsters out for your blood. Plus the problem with the hobgoblins is there has been something done to them, something which has damaged them physically and mentally. The fact this one went on it's rampage once it's collar was damaged. Whatever was done to them, it wasn't anything good for them" said Rowan as she looked at the charred remains... which seem to be leaking boiled goo.

Ben was still stunned at this turn of events as he had to come to deal with the idea of killing, even accidently. He even didn't noticed as he transformed back into his human form. The cleric of Gond knew this was a big shock to him, though she had trouble with why.

'In his world, there must be less of a need to kill or be killed. The problem is Faerun is going to be filled with those moments, where killing to survive is going to be needed. He has gone from a life with the city watch to a world of a soldier, from killing defensively to killing offensively. Except he's not use to killing. This is not going to be easy to adapt to, but he's going to have to learn to get use to this... else he's not going to live long in this land.

Still, this doesn't mean we have to go around killing whatever we see. We have to find a middle ground for Ben at the moment. Still, bring him back to the room with the dead creatures is not going to be a good idea. Time to get Talindra to pick up our stuff and pay extra to the inn for the damages. Find a new inn while getting ready for an interview for a new company member. Something to distract him while he tries to come to term with what happened. Even if it was an accident... this time.' continued the tiefling as she moved to give him comfort with a hug, something she was normally adverse to. Yet her new friend needed it now, which is why she did it.

The fact he was still shaking was not the best sign of hope.

Hours Later...

Ben was still not getting use to the idea he had killed, no matter how unintentionally it had happened. What was more shocking to his mind was the fact when the Watch arrived, they seemed to treat it as normal, as if this kind of death was not as uncommon as it would have been in his world. Which is why made him remember this was not his world, not his laws, not his culture. The fact he had not way home, given there was one of him there already, meant he had to adapt to his one. A more wild, chaotic world.

Still he was going through the motions for now as he tried to accept previous events.

Which is why he had left with his friends, who had saved him from whatever the monster wanted with him, who had gotten a new inn room. They were now in a bar, looking for a new member of the group they were forming. Looking for roguish characters. Thieves with morals, tomb raiders, bards, locksmith with a sense of adventure. Someone good with traps, sneaking around or other unusual methods of combats. Or even someone who just was better with interactions between people then the three of them. Scribbled on pieces of parchment and other papers, were the names and details of those who might be a good fit. Ben tried to pay more attention as this could effect his future life, but it was hard in his mind set.

They had a list of names, genders, and races. The races Ben asked for more comments on. He was told Faerun had a number of sentient creatures, both good and evil. Some even indifferent to morals as well. Then he had to learn about the different subraces of the more major races, many with different physical and mental changes as well as cuture and personality. Talindra explained how moon elves like herself were more open to other races and upbeat, generally... but another subrace like the sun elves are more reserve as they avoided non-elves and were more melancholy in their general nature. Then there was the evi race of dark elves known as the Drow which worship a demonic goddess. Which didn't sound so good.

Waterdeep's population with the so-called demihumans were mostly one kind per race. Moon elves, Shield Dwarves, Rock Gnomes... Except their migrating population did bring many members of the other subraces. Especially in the movement of the adventuring sector. Many adventurers moved with the caravans, came for the resources in the market, or for the dungeon of the Undermountain... which made it a hub for them. Which gave them a huge selection to choose from. With different powers and abiities.

They had gone through a number of them. Dwarves, gnomes, elves, humans and so on... Each one of the three of them looking for something they could hang their trust on. Which was hard given any number of them could be spies or enemies in disguise given what had been happening, and what was on Ben's wrist. Yet without a skilled expert in the areas they were lacking, they could face even greater threats. Which is why they were looking given the problems which came with it.

Getting someone which each one of them could agree on was hard, as each had their opinions and hunches with the people they met with. It was beginning to look like they were not going to get anyone who could be a match, at least this time. Which meant either more time in Waterdeep searching and waiting for new arrivals, or marching out to other locations for better prospects.

But they got a lucky break when she come to meet them...


	7. chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Paradox was working on the reforging the Tablets of Fate, which defined many of the universal rules of Abeir-Toril and the surrounding Crystal Sphere. Beside him were a couple of books, an orange one with a frost giant on it and a purplish-blue one with a beholder. He was using those to help stablize the universe. Books he had gained from the future, but the major problem was working on the jump from the previous system to the latest one.

He was also keeping an eye on Ben, as he knew the hero was regreting his first blood. In the Time-Walker's mind he began to think, 'Yet in this harsher world, it might be necessary since it was also wilder and more chaotic then the one Ben had come from. The trick is to balance and adapt the situation which he will find himself in, yet to continue to keep his vallant heart. The events coming up will prove whether he will keep the core of himself, or loose it with the world wearing him down.'

Paradox could see many differences which could occur in the future of Faerun, some light and some dark, which circled the young hero from another universe. The forming of a team to work with in this universe could help decide what kind of future it would be. Which was why as Paradox reconnected the fabric of this reality, he was focused on the person coming to the table with Rowan, Talindra and Ben. As well as the effect they would have on events.

In a Tavern in Waterdeep...

The woman who entered the room had the appearance of a young human woman, and attractive one at that, but this was a hidden truth. She was not a human, but instead she held elven blood. She was a rogue who specialized in open tombs to collect the treasure within them, which she had used for her family before their differences of opinion.

'Which had left the bad blood between them and myself. Bad blood which will cause them to hunt me to the ends of Toril so they can end me. Which is why I am constantly in disguise and on the look out for powerful protectors who save me from them. Hopefully spending time with a team of adventurers will put them off my trail. If the adventurers are powerful enough they can fight off my family, if not I leave looking for a better shield.' Which is why she had choosen the look, a mixture of the professional roguish tomb-breaker and a sexy woman of adventure to seduce them into accepting her. Hopefully enough for them to accept her.

The next few minutes they spent interviewing her for the position on their band. She had made sure to only to mention the truth when it came to her skills and training. Since all of their lives depended on them, hers included as they would expect her to be able to do certain things. It would be likely those heroes wouldn't be prepared to bail her out if she couldn't deliver. However, anything and everything else were lies. Whether those lies held seeds of truth or those born by falsehoods alone.

She was also working on gathering information on her prospective partners. A tiefling cleric of Gond. A lowly moon elf wizard. As well as some kind of young human, who didn't look like any kind of adventure she knew. Which peaked her interest. She wanted to know more, which could only happen if she got on this team. Which was why she was using her cunning to get information from them for her to reforge into her background. If she was more like them, she was more likely to be accepted by them. Then more likely to be hired.

So she had weaved a mixture of some parts of herself and someone they would find much in common with and then waited for their answer. The three of them asked for a moment alone as they discussed her inclusion with the group. Once they finished, they turned to her and the cleric spoke up, "Well come to the team, Miri Whitestag."

Hopefully, she would find a place she could survive long enough to catch her breath. Then it was they asked her to come to their room to discuss more she would need to known if she was a member of the team.

Moments later...

'Miri' stood in the room as the other three of her team decided to explain the nature of their secrets. Ben began, as it seemed to relate to the strange young man, "My name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm from another universe. This watch on my wrist is called an omnitrix and it has the ability to transform me in any number of life forms with their own natural powers and abilites. We needed to get this out of the way before we adventure with each other as I'm going to transform during a fight or other circumstances."

The rogue was expecting something unusual involving Ben, nothing this out of the ordinary. Which made her raise her eyebrow in curosity, as she asked, "Can you prove it?"

Ben pulled up his watch and hit some command, which brought up some kind of illusionary display. He used it to select an alien and the fact of his watch slide open and exposed a column. He slamed on it, and he changed. Into a small white figure with strange ears, line like eyes of green, with the hourglass symbol of the watch on his forehead. Ben spoke tinny metallic like voice, "Echo Echo."

What he did next was amazing as this Echo Echo managed to duplicate himself multiple times. She reached to touch a number of them and felt they were also solid. Once she was sure it was real, Ben merged into one and hit the hourglass device, morphing back into Ben. He continued, "The Omnitrix is bonded to my DNA, the building blocks of most lifeforms. It has a genetic lock which only lets me use it. But have any number of powers from superstrength to the ability to control most forms of energy. But I get the feeling people and the gods themselves are after it."

Miri stood stunned at the moment as she realized she was both safer and in even more trouble then ever before. Ben had the power to defend her, but the same power would attract all of the powers of Faerun, of Toril. Including eventually her family once they learn of it. How they would go after it would depend on who was in charge. As she considered it, "I would be safe most of the time, if his power is that powerful. Besides, if anyone like my family were to get the Omnitrix, my life wouldn't be safe no matter where I go. Better to keep it in his hands, if he's as noble or naive as he appears to be.'

"This is interesting, but it's not as strange as the things the gods have done before. Including the Times of Troubles. I swear there has been a disaster happening in some part of Faerun every year since the gods walked the world. So it's not something I can't deal with or work with." she mentioned to them as she began to figure out how this could be best used for her benefit. She could only hope she could be safe, a fey'ri next to a human who was likely in the sights of every powerful being in the world.

Elsewhere...

The Omnitrix was on the minds of other beings as well. Every god in the world, human and not, were looking for a way to succeed with turning Ben to their side. Those of good and neutral powers were trying to keep the status quo for the most part, while gaming the system to benefit their personal world view. They merely had to keep Ben acting like the Ben who came to their world. The forces of evil, however, need to corrupt him in order to be able to use the device on his arm. Which is why a number of them were trying to decide which method to use, whether intimidation or duress... or to use seduction and persuasion to convert him to their cause.

While everyone was hunting for the top prize of the Omnitrix and the Celestrial Sapien's power to control reality itself, others were looking for the other gains which they could gather from these change of events. Malar is one of these looking for additional gains, with one focus on an object from the world of Ben Tennyson. Perhaps even a person as well. The object being the Nemetrix, the knock off copy of the Omnitrix with a difference which made the god of beasts light up.

'A device which contains the blood of the most deadly predators of this new world. Beasts which could advance my servants in their war against civilization, which ironically counts the technology which makes up the weapon. Yet it will be useful for my purposes. Yes, to release these beasts onto Faerun... To form werecreatures based on them... Increasing my ever growing forces.' Thought the god known as the Beastlord in his feline avatar form, plans spinning with the object which had filled his lusts.

'Then there is the huntsman, Khyber. One who would have fit in with my faithful, even if he had been born in another universe. Perhaps even worthy enough to be my chosen. The fact he is from the same world means he might know of a way or know a being who might know of a way to get the Omnitrix from Tennyson. Without triggering the restrictive features which would prevent anyone else from using it. Then it can be used by my beasts. I wonder if Khyber would be interested in the Omnitrix as a trophy if he uses it for my benefit.' Continued the Black-blooded Pard, as he tried to figure out the system of spells which would bring him both the device and the hunter.

The first step would be the scrying spell to detect them in their universe, which was difficult from the mere show Paradox had given the gods. Then the next step would be a summoning/conjuring spell to bring both of them. He had elements of the spells needed, but he was not sure of the blending of those elements. So, like all gods when they needed creative inventive thinking he turned to his mortals. Gods since the beginning had collected mortals for their minds to find the secrets unknown to god or others immortals. Their short lives had enhanced their adaptation and innovation beyond the lives of beings who lived in centuries.

So he sent commands and images in the form of visions to his priests and worshippers. Sent what he needed and what he wanted. Then waited for their answers to his problems. Rewards awaiting their success and punishments for their failures.

While Malar was plotting on his game plan to take gains unexpected, Gond was already collecting his gains...

Gond wanted the Omnitrix as well, what god didn't? For the moment it was not a major concern for him. Indeed, only the power of Alien X interested him since it was greater then even AO. The idea of a tool containing the ability to alter the shape of the user to any sentient being within certain limits was good enough for the god of invention, inspiring his faithful with similar ideas.

'However, with the aid of Rowan to dig and tease the knowledge of Ben's technological world, I can do nothing but gain. Mystra will likely remain powerful for the time to come, but with this my star will be on the rise. Perhaps even becoming the equal or even greater then my patron Oghma. The information will allow my faithful to reshape Faerun and thus spread my word to the corners of the land, and beyond.' thought the Lord of All Smiths, beginning to plan a major technological revolution.

The Tome of Rowan, as he thought of it, was spreading the information to his church. As well as aligned churchs like Deneir and Oghma. Even Mystra. Vision of the information was sent to his priests as well as those who worshipped in his name. Carefully as he had experiences with too much advance information warping a mind.

'Poor Thed. A vision on new forms of invention opened his mind to worlds of advance invention. Only to drive him mad and lead him away from my path to a twisted heresy formed from his mind. Ironically close to my vision but more corrupted. Instead of the advancement of technology and invention because it is the Path of Gond, he advance it to dominate all he sees to build an empire in my name but more fitting to Bane's tastes. Makes me wonder if the Black Hand has uses his power to taint Thed or if it is merely a warped set of random chances.

However, his March heresy is potentially troubling.' Thought the Wonderbringer as he knew what could occur if it was allowed to spread and grow.

Gods shaped their faithful, but the faithful also alters the gods. If enough people believed it, hard enough and long enough, the gods themselves could be changed. True, some were harder then others. Like making a chaotic and good god of tyranny, which by tyranny's nature meant order and usually evil. Yet by tainting the faith with a hint of agressive dominace and using that new dogma to build an empire where it would be a dominant faith, Gond would be changed. Negating the plan he had been using following the example of Oghma, of being useful for all types of people and open to all kinds.

Thed's path would likely lead to Gond's serving or being absorbed by Bane. Or absorbing Bane, which could also kill the smithing god in many ways. He also knew Thed has learned of the Omnitrix. Gond, Ben and others saw it like a tool. Like all tools, it could be use for offensive and non-offensive purposes. Thed would see it as a weapon, like many of the darkest gods, to use against the renegade cleric's enemies. Which is why Thed and Ben would be battling against each other, bring others like Rowan the servant of Gond into the fight. Seeing Rowan as a better choice as for his plans then Thed was. The possibility of turn the tiefling into his chosen, a tool for his cause for which she would be reward, in this life and the next if she aided his dogma.

Similar choices were being made by other gods, as the potential new chosen were being looked and study to held their deities to get gains. Including Thed, the heretical priest of Gond. Gods have been known to impersonate other deities to the mortals, so too has Thed's patron taken the place of Gond in the madman's prayers without the cleric knowing it with his shattered sanity. This man who thought to enslave with technology was being judge to be chosen as well. The gods were playing games for great gains... it was required of them to risk and dare much.

Back in Waterdeep...

Ben was now listening to his new team of Rowan, Talindra and Miri were discussing the next job they could work for, to keep up their money. Not wanting to just merely live off the coins and largeness of the church of Gond in exchange for Ben's scientific and technological knowledge. Better to have another source of wealth.

'Including a home to store it, since there isn't really many official banks yet. Mostly churches sworn to their gods to protect goods. Not sure if that is best or if a personal vault is better. We still need a home, and that takes money. Especially for a well constructed one.' The superhero from another world had been collecting silver and gold from the daily jobs which needed to be done by what would have been day laborers in his world. The girls had discuss those as potential steady work.

What they were now working on was the various ruins and dungeons which contained hidden wealth and magic. Of monster lairs which needed to be cleared out, which likely meant killing them. Ben was still getting over his parts in killing what were likely mangled monsters. It was still not easy. Even if they had animal intellect, they looked humaniod which made it harder.

'Yet this is a less civilized, more dangerous world. Killing might be more necessary, but I will not be come just another killer. Self-defense and in battle only.' Ben promised himself as he didn't want to change too much. Realizing the killing and death connected to this world, made him realize how far he was from home. Find himself in another world was new and exciting, much like his life as a hero. Much like when he had entered Rex's world with it's EVOs. Like Rex's world, he didn't have it crash down on him till the excitement died and the reality was forced before him.

'No Mr. Smoothy, no Bellwood. I'm stuck here, away from all I know. I can hid the depth of the problems I am facing, cover them all with jokes, but my life before entering this world is gone forever.' These were the thoughts of the interspective man from another universe, slowly using the tools which made him a powerful hero, adaptibility. Yet even that has limits, but allowed him to continued forward till he could a grasp of his new life. So he listened and got lost in the stories of historical Faerun around Waterdeep which had left dungeons and treasures. Trying to figure out where to dig. Soon they narrow down to a few ideas which they would debate, before moving to the next adventure.


End file.
